A brand New Day
by xoForeverYoungxo
Summary: Life in Terra Nova after the invasion of the Phoenix Soldiers told through the perspectives of the main cast. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. I was disappointed about the shows cancellation as I am sure a lot of you are. This is a story of what happened next or what I wanted to happen next. I will delve into the Badlands and explore life in Terra Nova after the invasion of the Phoenix. I apologise in advance if there are any errors in grammar or spelling. I will try my best to avoid those. I will also include flashbacks from season one. **

**The first chapter is told by third person and is more of a narrative than a perspective. The POV'S will begin from chapter two onwards unless I indicate that the chapter is narrative. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the show except for those who I will create later on. **

Life went on.

We recovered from what some might say the largest invasion that Terra Nova had ever experienced though needless to say it is the only invasion the Terra Nova has ever experienced.

The loss of Wash remained fresh in our minds and our words had to be picked carefully so as to not refresh the memories of her death, especially around Commander Taylor who had felt the loss most. Wash had been his friend, his comrade, his confidante and according to some rumours circulating around the colony that she was also his lover.

As soon as people were returned to their homes work started almost immediately to repair the damages that the Phoenix had made on our homes. Some were trashed or torched while other had been looted and used as meeting place or barracks to house the extra soldiers that came through the portal on the recent failed pilgrimage.

The people banded together to help one another with the difficult task as hand. The wreckage was cleared up and sorted into piles depending if the scraps were reusable or not. Material was brought in to rebuild homes that had been reduced to rubble.

Everyone had a hand in helping; soldiers, agriculture workers, doctors and even teenagers helped to restore order to the colony.

It was a long yet happy recovery as peace was finally settling and normalcy continued as each day passed.

There was though an underlying worry.

The phoenix soldiers had not been seen or heard from in some weeks which concerned the Commander. He found himself in constant self-doubt since the death of his second in command and no matter what Jim Shannon said to him as comfort, the commander was never relieved of the stress that he was under.

After weeks of uncertainty, Jim felt it best to temporarily relieve Taylor of his duties until he had an acceptable amount of time to mourn the loss of his greatest friend.

No one was more surprised than the commander himself when he allowed himself some recovery time, though it was much needed.

Though Jim had been left in charge of the colony before, it was never for this long and this presented challenges in itself as all Jim wanted to do in this time was to be present with his family as the ordeal had left them in a state of shock especially his children since they blamed themselves for the death of Walsh claiming that she willingly sacrificed herself in order for them to escape.

Jim found this preposterous as he told his children that Walsh martyred herself for the greater good for the colony and died a heroic death, which she would have wanted. When Jim said this to his family, he said it more to himself than anyway else as he held in himself doubt that this was his entire fault but remained quiet nevertheless.

Being left in charge also meant that he was in control of the soldiers as he had no second in command. He found this difficult as he had no experience in commanding an army but he endeavoured to try his best which was all that was expected under the dire circumstances.

While constantly being away from his family, his wife Elisabeth also kept herself busy in the infirmary and science department.

For Elisabeth studying worked as a forgetting mechanism as while she is working on complicated equations in her head or repairing a pierced lung of an injured soldier, she was able to forget the darkness of the days that occurred weeks prior.

She wouldn't admit this to anyone but watching Alecia Washington die reminded her of her sister's death back in 2135 or when her daughter Maddy was hospitalised as her faulty rebreather caused her to inhale toxins from the atmosphere causing a dangerous lung infection. The death of Wash brought back terrible memories for her.

Every few days or so Maddy would volunteer in the science department and on every other day, she would join in on reconstruction helping others rebuild the school and the damaged homes of her friends.

She found this rewarding in a sense as Maddy loved the sense of community that the colony had. Back in 2149 everybody was compacted into tiny apartments and even so Maddy did not even know the names of her neighbours. She just knew that they were loud and rude often disturbing her in her studies.

Here though Maddy had come to know many within the community and the varying ways that they contribute to the unique society.

Here in Terra Nova Maddy felt valued. Her opinions and knowledge were not shunned and encouraged to be kept to herself, rather she found herself in her element here, especially in the science department where she was often put to the test.

Maddy felt the loss of Wash the most in her family, racked by grief she was not as emotionally strong like the rest of her family. She often woke in cold sweat in the middle of the night when nightmares of that night kept on replaying itself over and over again. Sometimes she would burst out crying when she was alone and quickly felt ashamed of herself that she was unable to control her emotions.

Her older brother Josh sometimes caught Maddy crying and rather than poke fun at her like he usually would have, he envelopes his sister into his arms and holds her until her sobs die down and that she is able to continue on grating the carrots or any other mundane job she was doing before her outburst of emotions.

Since the remainder of his family were out doing their jobs, the responsibility to care for Zoe rested upon him when she was not at school.

He did not complain about the arrangement, rather he enjoyed it as he got to spend some time with his sister while also helping his friends with the rebuilding when Zoe was not at home.

Josh mourned the death of his girlfriend, who died in an explosion during her entrance through the portal.

Skye, his best friend helped him through the pain and though he was not yet ready for another relationship, he had made a someday promise to her claiming that they will be together when he is ready to move on.

Skye accepted this promise as she understood Josh's pain.

The Shannon family are once again able to be a family. Determined not to be torn apart by regulations or invasions of any kind, they are ready for peace and normality. To enjoy the company of one another and go through the trials that comes with being a family.

Three weeks since returning to Terra Nova a meeting was held between the commanding officers and the Commander himself who had return from his leave the day before.

Discussions were made over the next course of action and whether or not an investigation should be launch as to the whereabouts of the sixers and the Phoenix soldiers and also what to do about the mysterious masthead that was apparently found in the Badlands.

Returning home after that long and tedious meeting, Jim found himself in the loving embrace of his wife and the welcome smell of a delicious dinner.

Things could not have been better than that point of time, but Jim knew that once again Terra Nova will be at war because not only were they cut off from 2149, they also had to deal with angry sixers and surviving without a constant reimbursement of supplies from the future.

But to Jim this did not matter at the moment, he would deal with the situation later when it needed attending too. Now he will help restore Terra Nova to its full glory with the help of his family, friends and fellow colonists.

No pesky wildlife or annoying sixers could stand in the way of what they are creating for they have worked too hard to watch it all fall over and though this journey so far has been tedious, it has only just began.

**What did you think? **

**Thoughts? **

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the show except for the ones I make up later on. **

**Jim Shannon: **

I am way in over my head.

I had never led an army before. A small contingent of cops back in 2149, yes, but an entire army never.

Earlier that day I was called into the Commanders office for I thought would be brief for today's course of action, but no. Instead I was being issued with orders to lead the soldiers training today to prepare for an OTG mission later on in the week.

After assurances that I will do okay, I left the commanders office and headed for the training field that is reserved for the soldiers.

Distracted by the prospect of making a fool out of myself, I failed to notice the small pothole until I had fallen into it.

Embarrassed that I didn't notice the hole sooner, I quickly picked myself up and looked around for witnesses to my clumsiness.

No one had thank god but I hastened my pace and continued on hoping for no more delays. I was already late, already tarnishing my reputation with the troops.

Arriving at the field I was glad to notice that the troops were already in the process of warming up. Noticing my arrival, they picked themselves of the ground from where some were in the process of doing push ups or sit ups and gathered in closer to hear what todays regime would consist of.

"Soldiers" I began, uncertainty encased my tone. "As some of you may know, I will be taking over training until a suitable replacement is found" or at least I think that was the plan. "I expect you to be well disciplined as well as respectful for at this point of time I am your superior. I will not tolerate disobedience or rowdiness as I have been ordered to report any funny business to the commander if that is the case. Any questions?"

Glad to see that my message was taken seriously and that no one had any questions I set them up with basic warm ups which consisted of laps around the field and circuits which consisted of squats, push ups etc. and when I was satisfied that they were well and truly warmed up I focused on target shooting.

"Soldiers, an OTG mission will be deployed later on in the week. It is my understanding that it is for scientific reasons to gather minerals and herbs which may be used as effective medicine for when medical supplies begin to diminish seeing as we are cut off from 2149 and Hope Plaza."

Hearing groans of disappointment as no one wanted to 'babysit' a bunch of scientists as they are more exciting things to do I continued on hoping that it may diminish some of that disappointment.

"Only the most exceptional soldiers will be picked for this mission as these plants and minerals are only found deep in slasher territory. We would not otherwise send a patrol to this area as it is both foolish and dangerous but seeing the circumstances are desperate the commander and I have deemed it necessary to carry on with the mission".

The expressions of their faces indicated that I have caught there attention and seeing eagerness for me to continue I pressed on.

"Those chosen for the mission will find out 48 hours beforehand but it will be I who choose this team based on the skills and discipline that are proven during these training sessions, so I expect nothing but the best from you. Any questions"

This time round there was one question and though I could not see their face, I knew their voice almost instantly.

"How many will be chosen to go sir?"

For a small woman, Reilly's voice carried over the crowd easily.

"Forty soldiers will be chosen to go to accompany four scientists and two doctors"

This satisfied the troops who returned to their training after I had dismissed them and ordered them to continue on.

Though I felt that I did alright during my first training session I was instantly glad (though I would not admit it to him) that I had the help of Corporal Reynolds in the next rotation. Again I announced the OTG mission to them and again provoked the same flash of disappointment on their faces before I had the opportunity to continue on. This time though I swear I heard some actual groans and cusses from the crowd.

_What is wrong with a scientific mission? _I thought to myself and this time I asked the soldiers curious as to why.

Living at home with a brilliant Doctor as a wife and an extraordinarily smart daughter I have in avertedly become use to their scientific ramblings but according to the soldiers they were;

"Egotistical because they thought they were above others simply because they were smarter"

Or

"Nothing interesting ever happens on these missions"

But one such rambling gave me pause. Snapping my head around to face the soldier who uttered the words I asked him

"Do you wish to repeat that soldier? louder this time."

The soldier paled instantly, immediately scared that he was called out on his comment.

"I said 'that these type of missions are pointless' sir".

"Is that so?" I asked him "and why is that?"

"Um… uh because they only serve the purpose of quelling some scientists curiosity… that's all Sir"

"Well soldier do you think you'd be here in this time 85 million in the past if it weren't for the curiosity of some scientist? Or that you can protect an entire colony from 150 tonne creatures with a weapon no bigger than your arm? You think that these ideas came from nowhere? No they weren't and if it wasn't for the dedication of scientists then nothing would be achieved that's why we employ these missions, to make life easier for everyone"

The soldier by this time was red with embarrassment and it was clear that is wanted to be anywhere else but here but I continued on not finished yet.

"These missions gave more purpose then you are willing to give it credit soldier. If it weren't for these scientists there would be more difficulty to live life the way that you are living it. No medication, no forms of transportation, no electricity which means no lighting, no plumbing or no running water. These things you take for granted came about because a scientist's curiosity got the best of them and these things just had to be explored. "

I could see that my little impromptu speech got to everyone and figuring that I've wasted enough time and with help from Reynolds I implemented a difficult training session that had even the strongest soldiers breaking down with exhaustion, a fact that brought me great satisfaction.

After few more hours of extensive training I dismissed the troops who looked like they had to be carried off.

_I think that went well. _I thought to myself.

Before I could go home I had to report to the Commander about today's training session and I had no doubt in my mind that he had found out what had happened that afternoon.

I walked into Taylor's office ready to report.

"So Shannon I hear you had a pretty successful session today" Taylor said without looking up from his plex.

"I feel as though it went alright" I answered

Taylor looked up then

"No need to be modest Shannon, I have heard good reviews especially from the second group"

I cracked a small smile then _So he had heard all about it then. _

"Yes well I think that maybe my soft spot for scientists were revealed today"

Taylor chuckled at that.

"Well maybe next time you should play nice with the soldiers after all they are of no use to us if they can barely lift a muscle after a tough training session"

His tone was light and playful so I continued to play the game

"Where's the fun in that Taylor?"

This provoke more laughs from the Commander

"Well let's hope that tomorrows sessions proved to be as _memorable _as today's. You're dismissed."

Giving him a slight nod of my head I exit the building and headed towards home.

By this time the sun was beginning to set and the market place was packing up for the night. Damage from the Phoenix invasion was still evident with tiny piles of rubble and pot holes, like the one that I had fallen into that very morning, had not been cleared yet. Though it isn't as bad as it was a week earlier, every third or fourth home still donned a tarp for a roof from where they were either demolished for blasted off, the Phoenix soldier's sick game as a joke.

The walk from the command building to my home had always been peaceful and I always enjoyed the walk. It was soothing in a way a far cry from the harassing day that I just had.

Approaching home I see that every light is on and I could faintly smell the aroma of my dinner, my stomach growling in response.

Though I was enjoying time by myself I was happy to be home and spend time with my family.

**What did you think? **

**Thoughts? **

**Whose perspective do you want to hear from next? **

**Let me know. **

**Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the show except for the ones I make up later on. **

**Elisabeth Shannon: **

I like to view operating as an art of sorts.

Not the time of art that see hanging in a museum like what they about 500 years ago or more like 85 million years in the future. No, it is like art in a sense where a steady hand is required and where one small slip of the hand and all your hard work comes undone and affects the whole art piece.

Not that I don't like to see my patients as the human beings that they are, it's just easier that way if I view them as art instead of a person who has a mother or a wife waiting for them in the next room worried sick not knowing what's happening.

Back in Chicago this was always the case. People were brought in constantly around the clock due to the lack of sufficient oxygen left in the atmosphere. The poisonous toxins cause significant damage to a person's lungs and immune system often rendering them incapable to breathe on their own.

Knowing that it was up to you alone to save this person's life are a lot a pressure but it is pressure that I love. I found that after years of undergoing twelve to twenty-five surgeries per day, I worked better with it. To me pressure is that surge of adrenaline needed to cross the finish line after a long and horrendous marathon.

Today was almost a day like no other especially with the season we had just entered. Insects are spawning this time of year. Rather large insects who don't appreciate those on agriculture duty to poke around their habitats. These confrontations between bug and man often lead to a nasty bite or sting that often leaves the person infected and in a lot of pain.

_It's all just fascinating really. _

Sadly my love for the medical arts is not shared with my family. My daughter Maddy tried to develop this passion of mine but I believe that she saw the romantic side of being a doctor rather than seeing the pus and blood that I have come accustomed too. She tried though and I guess that's all I could ask for but Maddy is more of a scientific doctor more than anything.

It's hard to talk about work at home as no one seems to understand what it is I am talking about even if I do cut back on the medical language which I need to describe the patient that I had operated on that day.

Though I wished that someone understood my excitement over the numerous procedures that I perform at the clinic, it doesn't really matter to me as I have a loving family and a new chance of living which I never thought I'd live to see.

Glancing up the digital clock that's inserted into the wall above me I noticed that my day had slipped away from me and that my shift ended in ten minutes.

Happy with the prospect of being with my family soon I hurriedly finished the inventory and did a quick round to the patients who would be remaining in the clinic that night, checking their vitals and ensuring that they were comfortable.

Just as I was gathering my stuff together so that I could head on home a nurse entered the room I was in and said that I was needed on the main floor.

Inwardly groaning I put my stuff away again and entered the other room where I noticed several large bodies clutching various limbs in obvious pain.

"Now what is this all about?" I asked the closest soldier.

"Sorry Mam but today's training session had been particularly rough and we fear that some bones may have been broken."

The Soldier spoke in formality which was clearly refreshing so I got right away in inspecting the suspected breaks and setting them right again before plastering them and sending the men away again telling them to rest up and avoid tense movement with that limb.

….

I was an hour late returning home and clearly exhausted from the long day. I was glad to find once I had entered through the front door that Maddy had already prepared dinner and a steaming plate of food was waiting for me at the table.

Setting down my stuff by my chair I exchanged quick greeting's to my family before taking a large bite of my food.

I ate rather quickly not really tasting the food but I knew that if I had, it would have been delicious.

"The dinner was delicious" I was pretty certain that it was Maddy who had cooked but I did not personalise my praise just in case it was not her that was responsible for dinner.

"Thanks Mum" said Maddy, who confirm my belief that it was her that cooked for us tonight. "I thought I would try something different from what we usually had, so I experimented a little bit and seemed to have worked"

She was beaming, clearly happy with the result of her experimentation.

"Well it seemed to have paid off. Are you working in the Lab tomorrow with Malcolm?"

I was losing track of the days and I am having a hard time determining if today was Wednesday or Thursday.

"Yep" She answered adding a pop to the P at the end.

"Doing anything exciting?" I was curious. I loved research but never found the opportunity to continue on with it with work at the clinic constantly got in my way.

"Not really at the moment. All it is right now is preparation for that OTG trip later on in the week"

She looked disappointed as she loved to learn and did not appreciate the cease of research in order to help Malcolm and those going on the trip prepare. She would find it a waste of time really.

"I'm sure it won't last that much longer" I assured her "How was your day Jim?"

A slight smile flashed across his face before he answered me.

"It was definitely a different experience to say in the least"

He did not press on but I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to so I asked him why that was the case.

"Taylor has put me in temporary command of the soldiers until a replacement for Wash can be found. It was great fun actually. I was able to put many of them in their place when the questioned a deep belief of mine and many paid the price for it"

He continued on what was said and what he did in response leaving us in tears from laughing to hard.

"So you're the one responsible for the numerous broken bones I had to set before I came home"

He only winked at me, confirming my suspicion.

"If it's any consolation, it was not my intention to make you late coming home. I only wanted to insert a sense of authority and of course defend scientists from all over the world. I mean if I had known it would make you late I would not have said anything."

"No Jim, I appreciate that you stood up for scientists and I didn't really mind staying behind to help those men just next time, go a little bit easier on the poor soldiers"

"Yes well I'm not going to tolerate anyone putting down the good work of any scientists even if I do have one and half of them living under my roof"

I only smiled to his response happy that Jim did not put down her passion even though it is a field he does not understand. It just shows his dedication and love for her, something that she can only admire.

I excused myself from my family suddenly exhausted after the long day I just had. I went to be in a great mood despite the fatigue I was feeling.

As I let sleep wash over me I reflected every moment I had lived that led to this moment and how many close calls we have had that may have affected everything. In the past we were fighting for survival now, 85 million years in the past we found that hope to survive, to finally be a family again.

It is at that moment that I realise that no matter what or no matter how, our family will not be torn apart again. I would fight my hardest to ensure that.

**What you think? **

**Thoughts? **

**Thanks **


End file.
